vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149146-banned-girlfriend-for-nothing-lost-a-second-customer-in-me
Content ---- Or maybe they do know, and expected you to be smart enough to follow the big old Can't Login? links plastered all over the Support page and follow these instructions. | |} ---- Who would have thought that someone would post a CS complaint on the internet? Ufa your posts are about as useful as sandpaper asswipe | |} ---- ---- I got this when reporting that an item on a vendor showed different stats than when the item was purchased. Personally, I'd have checked out the item in the game and tested it out. Maybe find out that the item generates random stats when purchased (it does). And then, if it's not supposed to do that, move it up the chain as a bug to be fixed. But, what do I know. That's why I'm not in customer service. Clearly the right first step is to start deleting folders. Maybe their advice will help you too. ;) Hello there, Thank you for contacting Wildstar Support Team. Regarding your concern, we suggest that while offline you can try to reset the settings of your game entirely by deleting the settings folder for WildStar. This can be found by typing """"%appdata%"""" in an explore window. When the list of folders is provided, open the NCSOFT folder then delete the """"WildStar"""" folder listed here. Once this is done, the next time you log into WildStar all the default settings will be restored. If the issue still persists, please contact us again so we can assist you. Regards, XX XXXXNCSOFT Support Team Edited January 22, 2016 by Atomicpanda | |} ---- And yet they knew it was about a banned account. and instead of suggesting an email to them they still suggested submitting a ticket with a link to the website https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us/requests/new | |} ---- Well you know, sometimes you really have to get up in there. | |} ---- And considering an inactive card is gonna get kicked backed immediately it's pretty stupid to perma ban an account because of it. Also it seems like more leeway should be given in situations where the hack/logging in occurs via the website since they don't take care to allow 2-step verification when logging into the website like say Blizzard does. Edited January 22, 2016 by Taltherious | |} ---- ---- And sometimes when all other avenues fail you, you have to take what's left. Pretty crappy to have the account perma banned when you've spent so much time, money, and effort playing and building up your plots. | |} ---- Tal... while I don't think anyone's debating whether the system has issues... it should probably be noted that anyone can fall through the cracks from time to time. Raising a flag is the right thing to do. Pointing fingers and jumping to conclusions? Less so. My smartassery aside, I do hope someone sees your flag waving and works with you to resolve an automated situation that seems to have derailed. | |} ---- That's what I would call Chuck Norris toilet paper. It's rough, tough and doesnt take any shit....lol To the OP I would try and see if you can get a supervisor involved as that may help. You tend to find that first line normally always get instructions on what they can and can't do and alot don't deviate from it. They are also more than likely sitting with a cheat sheets(NA)/crib sheets(EU) and just follow them to the letter, which can be infuriating. | |} ---- ---- I copied this post so that it could be "liked" :D | |} ---- ---- And yet somehow you're expecting Operations to know how a different department (Support) does things. Also just FYI for most of the game's lifespan you were able to submit a ticket without an active account. I checked today and that seems to have changed, but your expectation that people in a different department to know that (I didn't until I checked) is unrealistic, as was bugging the Ops twitter handle for a CS issue. | |} ---- The ops twitter handle though is where they tell you to tweet for wildstar support? I figured it was the same department. Not really trying to start a fight or anything. :/ sorry for misunderstanding it then. | |} ---- Don't mind Lemurian. He does that to everyone. From everyone else who empathizes with your situation - Its all good. :) Live and learn. | |} ---- It will take time for them to investigate, she just needs to be patient. Yes, it does seem pretty stupid to us to perma-ban an account for this(if it was a purchase attempt made with the inactive CC, that was just a guess by me as to what could be a possible explanation) but companies have to practice CYA when it comes to what they see as fraudulent activities. Edited January 22, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Coming from you that is amusing Edited January 22, 2016 by Ufalicious | |} ---- Just checking back in and saw this. Good to know Lemurian hasn't changed, still acting like the king of the playground even after CS stops in with a solution. And with that I'm out again. Could someone PM me when Lemurian finally gets that moderator job? I'd like to watch the fireworks. | |} ---- You are obviously not done forever if your gf gets her account back because she's clearly a major reason you play it to begin with if you are willing to quit just because she can't play anymore. Edited January 22, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- Maybe your girlfriend has an easy password or someone was able to snatch the password to her e-mail address and her Wildstar (easy if she was using the same to both), removed the authenticator ("scammer" had access to her e-mail address, easy) and logged on to the website, prompted a password change request and here we are. The reason they banned your girlfriend is probably because "account sharing" was going on at the moment and this may have protected her account from being wiped clean. It's not something to be truly thankful for, but be glad they "froze" it instead of just leaving it like it is. General advice: Change your passwords frequently, keep your PC clean and use a different device to download shady things instead of on the PC your banking and other important things are being done on. Also never save your credit card information to any website and frequently clean out your cookies. Edited January 22, 2016 by Pepperdragon | |} ---- Maybe, sounds more like a billings issue... When OP mentioned an inactive card that was still account linked that tells me either they (or the 3rd party billing agency, Digital River) messed up with it. Either it was left on auto-renew or DR accidentally tried to bill the wrong card. Either way, that would have pegged as fraudulent activity. I had a similar problem back in FFXI, lost my account because I changed cards on it, and they pegged it as compromised and ... DELETED my account... sucks but it happens. OP and their GF may be mad, but their credit rating is happy this got stopped. | |} ---- We stopped playing back in 2014 a bit before X-mas. Only came back after the game went f2p. Signature status has been all through Credd bought in game with plat since f2p. The email from support stated a card associated with the account. Which there hasn't been one in over a year basically. | |} ---- Which is why I'm thinking it was a problem with that card (for what ever reason... I'm not saying it was you guys, but somewhere between your card and Digital River something happened). I've known DR to have problems in the past, so I definitely feel for you two. Hopefully it gets resolved soon. Edited January 22, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- I got this stock response twice when asking if they could deal with a quest bug where a node did not activate. In the end four days later a server restart fixed it. So far NCSoft support is on par with Trion Worlds. Blizzard still miles ahead. | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 That was a brilliant joke! Oh, wait, you were serious? Because that is so demonstrably wrong it's not even funny. | |} ---- Who said I don't empathize? There are things to complain about, but there's also a process to get things done, and getting pissed at people who have no part of that process is asinine, and not a productive way to get your problem solved. If I have a question about my electrical bill, I don't bug the meter reader or some guy I see working on a power line. | |} ---- The fact you get mistaken for lacking empathy could be a hint :) I don't take offense or anything as I have friends like you IRL. More or less just take what they say at face value and move on :D Doesn't exactly translate well into text either. Sometimes its not about being "right". Sometimes its about being positive/solid and letting people learn from their own mistakes without breaking out the red pen. Its something I've had to learn the hard way and I'm no where near done learning :) | |} ---- ---- Just ignore the trolls. Anonymity is too tempting for some people to keep their dignity with it. | |} ---- I do definitely enjoy trolling and making light of things, but here I was just trying to help. :) I'm well aware I come off sounding arrogant more times than not when I deal with facts and perspectives, which might be why I try not to take things too seriously anymore. Its absolutely one of my personal flaws and...I think I'm mostly at peace with it at this point. I'll still apologize if I hurt your feelings in any of this. :D For the sake of argument, instead of defending your position based on the facts, reread what you said and then see how it was taken. Empathy isn't about being super nice. Its about reading the situation and the people involved and then responding in a way that acknowledges that you understand them where they are. I believe logic is a tool that can help us understand our universe with objective data and understand our own hearts with subjective data. The strength of the logic can only be determined through rigorous testing of the data involved, and the willingness of the individual to be introspective, honest and transparent. If you'd care to discuss this further, my private message door is always open . Honestly, reading your posts, you seem like the kinda guy I really would enjoy sitting on the patio with, drinking and talking about the mysteries of mankind and the universe.... but only if you promised not to take yourself too seriously. :) Always feel like debate is really about teaching and learning... so long as ones respect for the content only falls short of their respect for the contender. | |} ---- Blizzard's support is amazing in my experience, all issues I had whilst playing WoW were handled and sorted very switfly. I also had a good experience with Trion when I lost my RIFT password, very friendly and professional phone support, resolved the matter quickly and with a little banter, I was a happy bunny. Thankfully I haven't needed to use customer support whilst playing WildStar, but the forums and reddit don't paint a pretty picture. I often see CS reaching out to their customers on the forums though so I'd like to think they're doing their job well. | |} ---- ---- Well you must be a wizard then Ny... because every experience I've personally had with Blizzard's support was terrible, from WoW, to DII and DIII .... obviously YMMV, but I've had way more positive interactions with NCSoft / W* support than bad ones (though I have had a couple poor ones here). Don't even get me started on DIII support from Blizzard...... | |} ----